Peter Pan: Angel of Love Pt 2
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Pt. 2 of this series. It's finally here, and you guys will be pushed emotionally over the edge by the events that take place in this part. Enjoy guys! Please note I do not own Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_In the darkness of the night, you see a small spark. Desperate for light, you crawl toward the source, only to discover that the light isn't really there; it is hidden inside of your heart in the form of love. Love; that's a word you haven't thought of in a long time. You sit there, waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon, wondering what love really means and how far it can go. You're brought to the point of tears and your throat goes dry, desperate and pleading for a taste of love._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Alyssa's vendetta; the Torture Schedule

Wendy lay against the wall of the cell, feeling the coldness of the wall against her back and neck. Her breasts were frozen due to the icy temperature and she could barely breath.

Alyssa entered naked into the room. Dawn was just breaking outside . Alyssa smiled to herself upon seeing Wendy lying against the wall curled up in a ball in a state of total surrender and uttter hopelessness.

Alyssa slapped Wendy across the face, startling her awake. "Good morning Slave. Now, here's how things are going to work; right now, it's early morning. As such, my hormones, unstoppable sex drive, and mood swings are all unfortunately dormant for now. But when the early hours of the night settle in, all of that changes and my schedule for you starts." Alyssa said. Wendy painfully lifted her head up, her blood-shot eyes filled with gallons of tears that were waiting to explode out of her.

Alyssa burst into laughter as Wendy exploded with grief and pain as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. "This is too priceless! I have to preserve this!" Alyssa said, capturing a picture of Wendy's misery on her Iphone 5s. She walked to the door and looked one last time at Wendy. "Aw; don't cry yourself out now. Save all of those entertaining tears for tonight when the fun will really begin. Until then, Slave!" Alyssa yelled, slamming the door behing her as she walked out of the room.

Wendy's tears were flowing around her body like a river, with her grief and emotions continually fueling the water supply. If she could've she would've committed suicide right then and there. It would have saved her the pain and the extreme psychological damage she would have to endure.(_Epic Foreshadowing) _She wept for hours and hours in the silence of the cell.

The human brain doesn't like pain very much. For us, to see someone in this much pain and agony would be equivilant to this: Imagine the worst pain you have ever felt, whether it's a loved one dying or physical or emotional pain, now imagine that pain continuing forever within your heart. This evaluation is the closest we will ever be able to get to grasping the amount of sorrow Wendy felt in those long hours after Alyssa's departure.

Wendy's tears continued to fall around her. It seemed as though her sorrow and pain would never end. It was agonizing, not just physically but emotionally as well. At last, evening came over the land; still, she wept and cried out, feeling more pain in her heart than any human can bear. The door crashed open and Alyssa walked inside. Wendy's sorrow only intensified inside of her; the rest of her life had begun, and thanks to Neverland and Alyssa, it would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Torture Pt. 1- The Lashings

Alyssa dragged Wendy out of the cell and down the hallway. As they approached the end of the hall, Wendy screamed as she felt hair being ripped from her scalp. Alyssa dragged her outside and threw her into the courtyard.

Alyssa pulled Wendy to her feet and stretched her arms out o the sides, securing them to posts of small and yet suprisingly strong pieces if rope. Wendy screamed as she felt the back of her nightgown tear down the middle.

Alyssa grabbed a small bull-whip from behind a rock. Wendy's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Alyssa smiled, cracking the whip.

Wendy screamed as the whip dug into her back, a small trail of blood rinning down her spinal column and falling to the ground. "How do you like that; you screamed on the first blow. You really are just a child. Why don't I kick it up a notch!" Alyssa screamed, cracking the whip again with enhanced force.

Alyssa's "Torture Schedule" consisted of the following:

A very severe roman-style flogging for about an hour.

A beating for about an hour.

A rape for the rest of the night until about 4 in the morning.

As Alyssa cracked the whip again and again, she smiled to herself. The joy and pleasure she received from torturing others couldn't even compare to this. No, this time, she wasn't just torturing her Sex Slave, she was breaking her spirit and shattering her heart with each blow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Brutal Beating

By the time the flogging was over, Wendy couldn't even stand. The ropes snapped and she immediately fell to the cold ground. Alyssa had cracked the whip 7×70 times, an amount Jesus used when he talked about forgiveness in Matthew 18:21.

Wendy's once-beautiful back had been reduced to a hideous heap of blood and wounds. Alyssa smiled, tossing the whip aside to move on to the next item on her agenda. Wendy was barely conscious, she could barely see anything.

Alyssa pulled Wendy to her feet, ready to start. Wendy's bloodshot eyes were filled with tears. "What a (bleeping) baby." Alyssa thought as she punched Wendy in the abdomen with her fist. Wendy screamed and her knees buckled, trying to support the weight they were carrying as well as to sustain the blow to her chest.

Alyssa slapped Wendy across the face ruthless and mercilessly. Wendy screamed, falling to the ground on her wounded back, the wounds starting to sting immediately after her flesh made contact with the pavement. Alyssa laughed and kicked Wendy again and again with her foot. Wendy shrieked as she felt the skin to her stomach tear under the brutality of Alyssa's assault.

The beating went on for what seemed like an eternity. Alyssa stepped away after over an hour of doing so. Wendy's stomach was just as worse as her back, blood was oozing out of her at a rapid rate and she was fading fast. "It's time for the real fun." Alyssa said, chuckling evily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Torture Pt. 3 Rape; the Aftermath and Tragedy

_Author's note: For explicit as well as graphical and grotesque purposes, the rape will not be discussed. However, it has happened and the following is, as the title suggests, the aftermath of said event._

Alyssa marched Wendy to her dark "prison cell." Wendy moaned in pain with each step; the pain was starting to take its toll on her body. It was around 4 A.M and everything was silent. The rain pounded against the roof in a merciless and drenching assault.

Alyssa yanked open the door. The room was just as dark and gloomy as it had been nearly 12 hour earlier. Wendt was on the verge of collapse; she was so much agony that she was barely conscious enough to be aware of her situation.

She felt as though she were at death's door, put on trial, found guilty of all charges, and was awaiting execution for a crime that she didn't even commit. Alyssa was still filled with lust and pleasure from the rape and she wanted to give her slave a farewell she would never forget for as long as she lived. Alyssa licked Wendy's breasts, causing Wendy to scream at the contact. Alyssa threw her into the cell with all of her strength.

Wendy crashed against the stone wall and collapsed like a rag-doll against the stone floor of the room, giving into the pain that she endured. She screamed and shrieked in agony as the pain finally kicked in in her wounded back and stomach. Her breasts were swollen through her nighgown and were screaming at her in pain.

Her blood-shot ees gazed at her womanhood and thighs; and it filled her with despair. During the rape, Alyssa must have destroyed Peter's seed that had been planted within er womb. That seed had opened up the possibility of starting a family of her own with the love of her life; and Alyssa had taken it from her. Wendy could only weep as every ounce misery and sorrow that she had been welled up inside of her for so long exploded with the force of a bomb

Alyssa rubbed her belly as she listened to her slave's misery as it erupted from her being. She could barely contain her laughter; it was too priceless and [somehow] satisfying to her sex drive. Alyssa looked at her Iphone; it was a quarter past 4. Her plan had succeeded. Wendy Darling's spirit was broken and the mirror of hope and love she had become accustomed to experiencing was shattered beyong repair. Her sex drive satisfied, Alyssa strolled down the hall and into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Psychological Damage; the Lover's heart is broken

Wendy's tears never stopped; the pain inside her heart and the damage done to her soul were far too powerful. In the coldness of her cell, Wendy realized that all hope was lost.

Her heart and soul were crying inside of her as she lay silently on the floor. Wendy's entire body ached; her wounds were starting to sting. Her breasts were screaming for peace and rest, as was the rest of her body.

She longed for sleep, but the pain from her wounds kept her from it. Instead, she moaned and wimpered as the pain intensified.

In a futile attempt to relax, she reflected on all of the pain and hurt she'd ever experienced, beginning with Alyssa in High School. When Marco entered the fray, she almost cried. Marco had acted as the single thread that held Wendy's mind and soul together during that time.

When Peter arrived, Wendy experienced another tearful recollection. Peter had loved her when nobody else had, he'd protected her while everyone else hunted her, he'd even married her, deepening their relationship even further than Marco had.

They'd made love, which brought Wendy to the point of shedding tears once again. She'd been wrapped in his loving arms; he would never have let her go. She'd almost conceived which caused Wendy to gaze once again at her womanhood with tear-filled eyes. Alyssa had taken her conception at the last moment, which had also resulted in her imprisonment here, where she had just endured the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

Silently, Wendy placed her head against the cold floor. Her life as she knew it, with Peter and with eternal love waiting, was over forever. Alyssa was going to kill her eventually; she was going to die here in this dark room. Wendy's light of hope was extinguished; not even Marco could save her now; she was doomed. The pain soon turned to fatigue; silently, hopelessly, and tearfully, Wendy Darling cried herself to sleep as her heart broke and the darkness enveloped her whole.

_(Authors Note: Honestly, I almost cried myself while writing this; it's so emotional and deep if I do happen to say so myself. I apologize for the shortness of this part readers; as I knew that it would only be about Alyssa and Wendy, as well as the utter helplessness of Wendy's situation. But fear not! Like in every superhero film to date (mostly Marvel), the good guys will win! The only question is, when and how will that victory be achieved? Pt.3 coming soon. Till then, Dragonfist out)._


End file.
